Le Fuckie
frame|Tak prawdopodobnie wygląda Le Fuckie To był spokojny, cichy poranek. Obudziłem się mniej więcej o siódmej rano. Była to sobota, jak zwykła inna. I tutaj właśnie ja, budząc się i spoglądając za okno powiedziałem: - Co za piękny dzień. Tak piękny, że chciałoby się wyjść na dwór. Tak też zrobiłem. Ubrałem się, zjadłem śniadanie i zwyczajnie wyszedłem z domu. Była to akurat jesień, więc nic dziwnego, że było mi zimno z powodu braku kurtki, o której z resztą zapomniałem. Miał być to zwyczajny spacer, nie długi, nie krótki, ale odpowiedni. Zwykła, normalna przechadzka po lesie. Lesie... mieszkałem w chatce na środku lasu. Miałem do dyspozycji internet, telefon i inne drobiazgi życia codziennego. Tak więc niczego mi nie brakowało. I tak właśnie sobie szedłem przy okazji rozmyślając nad 'creepypastami', które do tej pory przeczytałem. Jedną z nich była opowieść o 'Slender Manie', który chodzi po lesie, ale nie będę do niej nawiązywał. W końcu i tak znacie jej treść. Chce tylko przekazać, że nie bałem się owego 'pana z lasu', przecież to tylko opowieść. Mniej więcej po trzech godzinach chodzenia na około lasu i z powrotem wróciłem do domu. Usiadłem na krześle, wygrzebałem laptopa i 'surfowałem' po necie jak każdy z nas. Dobiegła mnie plotka o różowowłosym panu w kapturze, z okularami, na których widniały gołe kolce, z bronią w ręku, kręcącego się na terenie Polski. Głównie w lasach. Pomyślałem "O patrzcie, kolejna historyjka o potworze, który rzekomo ma zabijać W LESIE, bo nie ma nic straszniejszego niż LAS. No błagam! Ile? Ile jeszcze tego powstanie?". Byłem nadzwyczaj wnerwiony całą sytuacją. Wiedziałem, że Le Fuckie (bo tak było na imię owemu potworkowi) nie istnieje. Z resztą, odpisałem w komentarzach, żeby udowodnić jego nieistnienie. Chwyciłem za telefon, ubrałem się, tym razem pamiętając o kurtce i ruszyłem przed siebie. Przez kilka godzin włóczyłem się po lesie, po czym wróciłem do domu zanudzony, lekko zmarznięty i jak zwykle oburzony postawą ludzi. Przejrzałem jeszcze pocztę mailową, gdyż miałem zamiar wyłączyć laptopa. Ku mojemu zdumieniu nie było w niej nic nowego oprócz... no właśnie. Oprócz jednej, nowej wiadomości jeszcze z dzisiaj. Otworzyłem ją. Jej treść była zaskakująca: "Szukałeś mnie, ale nie znalazłeś. Pewnie dlatego, że brak ci odwagi. Ale to JA znajdę CIEBIE, i to jeszcze nim się obejrzysz..." Na widok tej wiadomości osłupiałem. Siedziałem tak, wpatrzony w monitor, w treść zdania, które było przeraźliwie dziwne i szokujące. Najbardziej szokująca okazała się informacja "od kogo" dostałem e-mail, a adres brzmiał następująco: Czyżby mnie oczy myliły, czy ten koleś napisał do mnie, chociażby mijając fakt, że NIE ISTNIEJE?! Postanowiłem mu odpisać w sposób "kim jesteś?" albo "czego ode mnie chcesz?!". Na próżno. E-mail, do którego próbowałem wysłać odpowiedź, co dziwne, nie istniał. Zatem moja hipoteza się potwierdziła. Pisze do mnie jakieś coś, które nie ma pojęcia czy w ogóle JEST. Wziąłem się w garść, wyłączyłem laptopa i siedziałem bezczynnie rozmyślając nad tym co może się stać. "W zasadzie to skąd miałem pewność, że on nie istnieje? A może jest? Tylko, że nie mogę go spotkać?" myślałem. Byłem pewny, że koleś albo robi sobie ze mnie jaja, albo jest to coś poważniejszego. Pierwsze co zrobiłem zaraz po tym jak wstałem z krzesła to pójście na zakupy. Jak wiadomo do szeroko znanej nam Biedronki, przez niektórych zwana "Bezdomką". W końcu to przecież młodzież, ma swoje humory. Po zakupach oczywiście wróciłem do domu i sprawdziłem czy niczego nie zapomniałem. Na szczęście nie. Była już 12 w nocy, więc wziąłem kąpiel i poszedłem spać. Niestety nie mogłem zasnąć. Nurtowała mnie sprawa kolesia, który do mnie napisał, podkreślając fakt, że e-mail, z którego została wysłana wiadomość, nie istniał. Była 1 nad ranem. Wstałem z łóżka, zarzuciłem kurtkę, wziąłem latarkę i wyszedłem na zewnątrz. Nie zauważyłem nic ciekawego. Wróciłem więc do domu, uruchomiłem laptopa i zacząłem przeglądać najnowsze wieści z internetu. Sprawdziłem też pocztę. Moje zdziwienie przeszło ogromną skalę. Została wysłana do mnie wiadomość, ponownie, z tego samego adresu e-mail. Jej treść brzmiała: "No dalej! Masz stracha czy co? Ledwo wyszedłeś na dwór i za 5 minut wracasz się z powrotem? Naprawdę nie chcesz zagrać w moją grę?" "Jaką grę do jasnej cholery!" pomyślałem. Nie rozumiem, o co kompletnie kolesiowi chodziło. Jaka gra? Skąd wie że byłem na dworze? Skąd wie, że byłem tam 5 minut? Czy on mnie obserwuje? Te pytania nurtowały moje myśli coraz bardziej. Szybko przypomniała mi się strona, na której napisałem, że mam udowodnić jego nieistnienie. Otworzyłem ją jak najszybciej się dało, a tuż pod moim komentarzem widniała odpowiedź: "A skąd wiesz? Może mnie nie widziałeś?" O użytkowniku było wiadomo tyle, że to anonim, zwykły, nie zarejestrowany gość strony. Szczególną uwagę zwróciłem słowu "mnie". Tak jakby to ON sam napisał tą odpowiedź. Nim się obejrzałem, a moją pocztę zaspamiły wiadomości od tego kolesia i brzmiały następująco: "Nie" "wiesz" "kim" "naprawdę" "jestem," "uważaj" "ja" "idę." Nie trudno było się domyślić, że słowa z kolejno naspamionych wiadomości tworzyły jednolite zdanie złożone. Denerwował mnie tylko fakt, iż kolesiowi po prostu nie dało się napisać. A jednak. Po zagorzałej próbie wysłania wiadomości w końcu udało mi się wysłać krótkie "PRZESTAŃ!!!". Zadziwiła mnie jednak liczba prób wysłania tej jednej wiadomości, zawierającej zaledwie jedno słowo i trzy znaki interpunkcyjne. Liczba ta wynosiła 666. Wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak. Bez zastanowienia wybiegłem z domu z latarką w dłoni, nie zważając na niesamowity mróz, który wtedy panował. Biegłem ile sił w nogach w jakąkolwiek stronę się dało. Chciałem mieć to już za sobą. Jednak wiedziałem, że powoli zaczynam zamarzać. Jeszcze chwila, a dostałbym szoku termicznego. Nagle usłyszałem szelest. Szelest liści, które jakby nie spojrzeć, ulegały ciężarowi jakiejś postaci. Wystraszyłem się śmiertelnie, zacząłem się rozglądać dookoła, lecz nic nie widziałem. "Akuku!" Usłyszałem zza siebie. Gdy odwróciłem się do tyłu dostałem takiego ataku szoku, że bez problemu wydarłem się na pół miasta. To był ON. Ten, o którym bez przerwy mówiono, że atakuje. Ten, którego okulary ozdabiały gołe kolce. Le Fuckie. Był uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha, szczerząc przy tym zęby pokryte jeszcze świeżą krwią. Z jego ust z resztą też leciała ta substancja. Przystawił mi do szyi nóż i powiedział: "Jakie to piękne, być uczestnikiem gry i nic o niej nie wiedzieć." Desperacko próbowałem się wyszarpywać, lecz ilekroć to robiłem, on coraz mocniej ściskał mi ramię i coraz bardziej czułem przy szyi to ostrze. W końcu na miejsce dotarła policja. Niestety, gdy tylko ON ujrzał, a nawet usłyszał, że ktoś po niego idzie, zwiał tak szybko, że nie dało się zobaczyć jak biegnie. Widoczne były zaś smugi kolorowych kresek, które powoli się oddalały. Policjanci zawieźli mnie na komisariat, po to, by mnie przesłuchać w zaistniałej sytuacji. A kiedy już skończyli to odwieźli mnie do domu. Tam ponownie się wykąpałem i poszedłem spać. Rankiem, gdy się obudziłem, jak zwykle zjadłem śniadanie, ubrałem się i przejrzałem pocztę mailową. W niej była już tylko jedna nieprzeczytana wiadomość, a jej treść brzmiała: "Ja cię jeszcze znajdę i jeszcze mnie popamiętasz. ZOBACZYSZ instrukcję..." 10/10/2013 Nie wiem co mam robić. On mnie prześladuje. Minął już tydzień, a on ciągle tu jest. Siedzi, patrzy, jest w moim komputerze... to wszystko mnie przerasta. Wszystko zaczyna być dla mnie takim strachem, jakim jeszcze nigdy nie był. Nawet kiedy gram w cholerne Call Of Duty 5 wyskakują jakieś drące się mordy, szczerzące japy jak jakieś nienormalne. Już nie chcę... ja już nie chcę... zadzwońcie na policję, ja już nie wytrzymam. 12/10/2013 O boże... mój ekran! Ledwo co daję radę napisać ten post. Wszystko jest tak rozmazane! O nie, to musi się skończyć! Nie wiem ile jeszcze dam radę to znieść. To takie... wścibskie z jego strony. Ja tylko chcę żyć jak normalny człowiek, czy proszę o zbyt wiele?! Przecież moje życie było zupełnie normalne, dopóki nie napisałem tego zasranego komentarza! On mnie śledzi, wiem to. Jest tu. Na pewno jak się teraz odwrócę to tam będzie, chyba że jakiś łut szczęścia mnie uratuje. Nie wiem, naprawdę nie wiem ile to jeszcze potrwa, ale dla mnie trwa to już zbyt długo. Jestem zwykłym człowiekiem ze zwykłymi intencjami, a mimo to coś mnie nawiedza. No błagam. Jeśli możecie sobie wyobrazić sytuację taką jak moja, to nie wytrzymalibyście ani jednej pieprzonej sekundy. Przerosło by was to, tak samo jak mnie to przerasta teraz. Chcę wam tylko uświadomić, że to tak ogromny strach... takie przerażenie. Nie da się tego znieść! 13/10/2013 Już wiem co! Przypomniało mi się, że mam gdzieś przecież stary komputer w domu. Długo z niego nie korzystałem, tym bardziej, że jest już stary i może mi trochę zacinać. Zainstaluję na nim Windows'a i po kłopocie! To koniec! Uff, jak mi ulżyło. ...No na co czekasz? Czytasz to zdanie? Jeśli tak, to wiedz, że niebawem CIĘ znajdę. Niedługo. Nie wiesz kim naprawdę jestem, UWAŻAJ, JA IDĘ... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Internet Kategoria:Legendy miejskie